


A Sweet Misunderstanding

by pennydrabbles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Cute, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Gender Neutral, M/M, One Shot, Other, Reader Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23590576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennydrabbles/pseuds/pennydrabbles
Summary: Prompt: “Quit smiling at me. I can’t think straight when you do that.”
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	A Sweet Misunderstanding

The clink and clatter of silverware and dishes accompanied the low murmur of muted conversation in the coffee shop. The scent of spicy tea, sharp coffee, and fresh baked pastries filled the air, comforting, warm, delicious.

Across from me sat Sam Winchester. Chin popped in his hand. Tapping his pencil against his textbook in thought as he read. I couldn’t believe I’d been so lucky to snag him for a study partner. Even though he made it _incredibly difficult to focus._

“Does that make sense?” he said.

Sam flicked his gaze up from the textbook to look at me. My face flushed with heat and I glanced away. Cleared my throat.

“Yep, got it. Perfect sense.”

A bald-faced lie. I had no idea what Sam had said. I wasn’t grasping anything when he just smelled so damn _good._

Sam chuckled softly and leaned back in his chair. Legs spread obscenely wide. His knee was within an inch of making contact with mine. All I could think about was how much I wanted nothing more than to straddle his lap.

I took a deep breath and bowed my head over my textbook. The words were a meaningless blur but at least I was _trying_ to get my mind off Sam Winchester’s everything.

“You haven’t paid attention to a single word I’ve said for this entire study session,” he said.

I glanced at him, uneasy. But he didn’t seem angry. Instead, a small smile was playing over his face. Which made a thousand butterflies take wing in my stomach. For the first time, Sam didn’t have his nose buried in a book. For the first time, he was looking at me and I never wanted him to look away.

“I’ve just been…distracted,” I said.

Sam nodded. “Right.” He leaned forward, bracing his forearms on the table. “Does it have anything to do with the fact that you’ve been staring at me? And every time I look up, you look away?”

_Caught red-handed._

I hiccuped a nervous laugh. “No. Of course not. Why would you say that?”

Sam raised his eyebrows as if to say _you’re a terrible liar._

If only I could melt through the floor and disappear, I would do it in a heartbeat. I swallowed and scrambled to sweep my books into my bag.

“I should go,” I said. “I think I’ve done enough damage for one day.”

Sam’s smile faltered. He put out a hand.

“Wait, I didn’t mean -”

Too late. I was already fleeing from the coffee shop. Sam hurried to catch up with me at the door.

“Hold on a minute,” he said, his hand at my elbow. “It’s getting late. Why don’t we grab a bite to eat? Do something besides study all the time.”

“That’s…”

_Tempting._

“…probably not a good idea.”

Sam’s shoulders drooped and he withdrew his hand from my elbow.

“Oh.”

“Sam,” I said, pleading. He’d been so generous and patient as he studied with me and I sat there, useless, mooning over him. I didn’t want him to think I was ungrateful for that at least. “You’re already dating someone. I’d hate to make you look bad.”

Sam frowned, confused. Then understanding brightened his face and he tilted his head, that slow, intoxicating smile making a return appearance. 

“I’m not seeing anyone,” he said. 

I blinked. “But everyone says you are.”

“They probably think it’s you, since we study so much together.”

Sam reached out and brushed his knuckles along my cheek, sending the air rushing from my lungs.

“So, does this mean I can ask you out? Or will you turn me down again?”

A giddy laugh bubbled up in my chest. I clamped my hand over my mouth and turned my head away. When I finally looked up at him, that small smile had ramped up to full-watt status.

“Quit smiling at me,” I said. “I can’t think straight when you do that.”

Sam laughed. “You’re really cute when you’re flustered.”

I punched his shoulder. “Shut up. Stop teasing me. And put those dimples away. Those things are lethal and I’m already struggling here.”

“Oh, well, my apologies,” he said in a voice that didn’t sound sorry at all.

He shifted closer, towering over me. Then he slid two fingers beneath my chin and kissed me. 

My bag fell from my shoulder and landed on the ground with a _whump!_ Sam wrapped his arms around me, pulling me against him. I cupped his face in my hands and kissed him back, hard and hungry and _finally._

He broke away, pressing his forehead to mine with a low exhale.

“Dinner?” he said.

I shook my head and brushed another kiss to his mouth, tasting like coffee.

“Take out,” I said, tapping his dimples. “I’ve got plans for you, mister.”


End file.
